


Prowadź mnie doliną bez cieni

by vicarious_den



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, akcja: Dłużej i szczęśliwiej, koszmary, wspomnienia przeszłości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/pseuds/vicarious_den
Summary: AU, w którym choć Ash ucieka z kraju, nie może uciec przed demonami przeszłości.





	Prowadź mnie doliną bez cieni

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [lead me through the valley without shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411912) by [vicarious_den](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/pseuds/vicarious_den)



> Miniaturka powstała na akcję "Dłużej i szczęśliwiej" na forum Mirriel. Betowała jak zwykle niezastąpiona Drac.

Noc jest spokojna i ciepła; na lekkim wietrze szumią bladoróżowe kwiaty wiśni, w powietrzu unosi się ich delikatny zapach. Pożoga trawi umysł Asha. Siedzi na futonie z kocem owiniętym wokół brzucha i Ash nawet nie pamięta, kiedy się z niego poderwał, kiedy się obudził, o ile z tego koszmaru można się w ogóle wybudzić. Przebiega spojrzeniem po znajomych już kształtach: biurku o wyszczerbionym rogu (Eiji powiedział, że raz uderzył w nie niechcący nożyczkami), obrotowym krześle, które się już nie obraca, wyblakłych plakatach sportowców („nie miałem serca ich zdjąć, Ash”), żyrandolu w kształcie lampionu. Stara się zakotwiczyć w rzeczywistości, osadzić twardo w tym, co jest, odsunąć to, _co było_.  
  
Dreszcze nie ustają i tak bardzo próbuje sobie wmówić, że to z zimna, że spocił się i teraz nawet niewielki wiatr nieprzyjemnie ziębi w kontakcie z jego wilgotną skórą. Pociera ramiona, jakby chciał je rozgrzać, dodać sobie otuchy, jednak nie kontroluje się wystarczająco, bo czuje, jak paznokcie zagłębiają mu się w mięśnie przedramion, jak gdyby złapał go skurcz. Wie, że Eiji już nie śpi, że prawdopodobnie przebudził się jeszcze wcześniej niż on sam (lekki sen to odruch nabyty), ale czeka, zawsze czeka, aż to Ash nawiąże z nim kontakt.  
  
Kiedy jest już wreszcie w stanie poczuć fakturę koca, materiał koszulki przyklejający mu się do pleców, szczeliny między deskami w drewnianym parkiecie, w które zanurza paznokcie, dopiero wtedy obraca głowę w lewo i spogląda w dół, na leżącego tam Eijiego. Oczy chłopaka są otwarte i czujne, ale nie ma w nich ani współczucia ani złości, w zasadzie nie ma w nich nic. Choć Eiji normalnie jest jak otwarta księga dla każdego, kto na niego spojrzy, w tych chwilach na załamaniu nocy i dnia, kiedy demony przeszłości znów wyciągają po Asha swoje zimne, mokre ręce, w tych chwilach nie sposób cokolwiek w nim odczytać.  
  
Eiji uśmiecha się łagodnie; wyciąga dłoń, ale zatrzymuje ją dokładnie pomiędzy poduszkami, nie wkraczając na przestrzeń Asha, i układa, wnętrzem do góry, w niemym zaproszeniu, którego Ash nie musi przyjąć. Powoli opada z powrotem na posłanie i po chwili wahania wyciąga swoją dłoń, i owija ją wokół tej należącej do Eijiego. To ich mały rytuał. Eiji rozumie, że kontakt fizyczny jest ostatnim, czego pragnie Ash w takich chwilach, ale zarazem potrzebuje go jak powietrza. Spotykają się więc w połowie drogi, znajdując złoty środek, coś, co utrzyma Asha na powierzchni, dopóki sam nie będzie gotowy dopłynąć do brzegu.  
  
Mija dużo czasu, a może niewiele, ciężko to określić w zatopionym w mroku pokoju, jednak serce Asha w końcu spowalnia rytm, a jego skóra nie sprawia już wrażenia, jakby ktoś siłą naciągnął mu ją na ciało. Nieśmiało podnosi się więc i przesuwa w stronę Eijiego, który od razu otwiera ramiona.  
  
Później, otoczony zapachem cytrusów tak różnym od drogiej wody kolońskiej, tytoniu i starej whisky, z cudzymi palcami we włosach i biciem serca kołyszącym go do snu jak dawno zapomniana kołysanka, Ash pozwala sobie zamknąć oczy i śnić o nocach, w których się nie budzi.

 


End file.
